


张老师

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 师生, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀





	张老师

刘昊然不是第一次见到这个男人了。比他稍矮一点的个子，休闲但精心打理过的发型，微蹙的眉头，隐忍的双眸，圆滑的鼻子上落了一点小痣，肉厚的双唇上总是咬有牙印。他每天都会穿着熨贴的衬衣，绷直的身子躲在车厢一角，像浑身竖毛的刺猬，不想靠近任何存在，就连握着扶手，也只用了几节手指的部分，掌心完全悬空，好像有刺扎他。

然而这样一个抵制触碰的人，却偏偏站在最拥挤的后门对侧，因此每回都会被挤进角落，后背贴着车厢，后脑抵着车窗，绷紧的下巴微微抬着，像在强忍又像在抗议地露出恼怒的神情。

刘昊然总感到忌惮，被刺疼的身体努力想要拉开距离。但他总会被其他人挤着，身上各处除了双手就再没有能够活动的部位。于是他只能费力撑直双臂，借着尚可的一点臂力独自对抗整个车厢的压力。

男人从不懂得谅解他，只低眼抱紧自己的双臂，极力避免与他产生接触。刘昊然哭笑不得，松一口气之余却又觉得憋屈。费劲的身体在推挤中越来越热，汗珠遍布他的脸上甚至沾湿他的头发。而颤栗的双手开始有些体力不支，随着急刹车的突然而至，他无法避免地撞在男人身上并蹭他一脸汗湿。

男人霎时瞪大了眼仿佛想尖叫，但刘昊然十分机警地及时打断。男人被他的歉意堵得哑口无声，又怒又辱的神情生动得宛如一只跳脚小猫。但小猫并没有咬刘昊然一口或是挠他一脸，只是生气地骂了一句滚开便推开他下车了。

而在男人动起来的那一刻，刘昊然才意识到他身上裹着一股沉香，有木头的稳重还有皮革的厚重，但被风吹散之后，玫瑰的艳丽又若隐若现，好似他愤怒时那汪湿润的眼眸，在刚毅中徒生柔和的脆弱。

刘昊然朝着男人离去的方向呆立，直到报站声响起才匆忙刷卡下车。紧接着他伫在路边，迎着尾气的热风望向来时的方向，第一次注意到男人原来是在自己的前一个站下车的。

我刚刚应该给他一张纸巾的。

刘昊然莫名懊恼着，收回视线不痛快地往学校里走。

然后他们又见面了。这一次在刘昊然注意到男人之前，男人先注意到了他。他甚至有些想逃跑的冲动，只是被旁人堵住了所有去向。于是他们又陷入昨天的情景，刘昊然颤颤巍巍地撑着扶杆，而男人一脸警惕地直盯着他。

当刘昊然感觉到有汗水沿他的脸颊滑下时，男人的神情肉眼可见地变得惊恐乃至慌张。他甚至不自觉地开始往身后的车厢上靠，仿佛忘了自己的人设。

“你能不能擦擦汗。”随后刘昊然听到男人说话。他眨眨眼睛，有些尴尬地收回一只手摸摸口袋，却刚把纸巾贴上脸就被靠站的刹车拽得压在男人身上。

这回男人直接骂脏话了，吓得刘昊然大气不敢出一声。随即他的肩膀被狠撞一下，男人越过他刷卡下车了。

可他昨天不是在这下车的——刘昊然恍然醒悟，脸热得巴不得找个洞把自己给埋进去——男人只是在躲他罢了。

可他们还是再见了。自开学这小半个月以来，刘昊然经常能碰见男人，而在意外发生之后，更是天天都能遇到他。男人一开始还会用各种眼神或者语言威胁来试图阻止他的靠近。但刘昊然自从有过挤不下车而坐过站迟到的经历后，就养成了死守后门的习惯，别说是男人了，就是列车员亲自上阵都赶不动他。所以后来男人也放弃和他犟了，只督促他多擦擦汗，有时甚至会亲自动手替他擦，免得他因为扶不稳又倒在自己身上。

刚开始那会儿刘昊然还怪不好意思的，毕竟他们只是陌生人的关系，不过看男人那叠着三张厚纸巾，完事了还要抹免洗消毒液的架势，刘昊然就又莫名释然了。现在他甚至能在男人日常嫌弃他太能出汗的时候为自己辩驳两句，并反过来质疑男人是不是汗腺有问题，不然怎么会穿这么多却从来不出汗。但很可惜，男人每次都只会甩他一个大白眼，然后粗暴地把用过的纸巾塞进他的校裤口袋，再挤开他刷卡下车。刘昊然每回都被他这反应惹得很不是滋味，心里头就跟被猫爪子挠了好几道印子似的，疼倒是不怎么疼，但就是怪难受。

于是他也开始学着端架子。男人要给他擦汗，他就偏不让他擦。男人要是为了这事跟他发脾气，那他就把汗都蹭自己袖子上，让他找不到理由骂他。如此一来，男人果然露出了预料中的表情，湿亮的眼睛瞪得大大的，脸颊还有些气鼓鼓，憋屈的模样看得刘昊然心里一阵嘚瑟，觉着自己总算扳回一城。

但姜到底是老的辣。在男人第二次被拒绝的时候，他就不再配合刘昊然的节奏，直接撒手不管。不过停的也只有手上功夫而已。刘昊然很快就意识到自己的某个部位被男人的公文包狠狠顶住，只要他不小心靠近一分，那处就会疼痛一分。没想到男人还会用这种手段的他脸上又红又白，正绞尽脑汁想着怎么严肃警告他别乱来，结果就被一个急刹车搞得差点断子绝孙。

那一刻他的大叫让车上很多人都吓着了，男人也跟着有点蒙。他傻傻地挨着身后的车厢，第一次没有在刘昊然压上来的时候立刻把他推开，而是偷偷摸摸地想挪开公文包消灭罪证。但刘昊然一下抓住了他的手，抬眼瞪向他时把人吓得本能一跳。

“那个、没事儿吧、你看我也不是故意的——”

“我才十六岁。”刘昊然直接打断。

“呃……”男人一时无言。这时其他人看他们的眼神好像也逐渐不太对劲，但刘昊然不管。

“我还没谈过恋爱，更别说做爱——”

“打住！我不就硌了你一下吗？！”男人急忙打断，慌慌张张地道。

“那可不好说，你的公文包那么硬，我现在还疼着呢。”

男人瞪大眼睛，一句国骂肉眼可见地在他唇上滚过一周，只是没发出声而已。“弟弟，有些话可不能乱讲啊，我这公文包可是软皮的，怎么就硬了？”

“你的皮是软的，但里面包的东西是硬的，我都能感觉到电脑和文件夹了，你敢不敢打开给我看看？”

男人张了张嘴，显然是想反驳，却最终一言不发。刘昊然一脸我就知道地哼了一声，按着男人的后脑勺毫无预兆地贴着他的脸用力蹭了一下，“看你以后还敢不敢。”男人瞬间竖毛，却因为过于惊讶连反应的举动都给吓没了。于是第一次，刘昊然在男人之前潇洒地刷卡下车，徒留男人自己在公交上满脸汗湿地惊慌凌乱着。

在这之后，他们的关系就好像有了微妙的改变，但刘昊然也说不上来具体是哪里不同了。一开始，他发现男人开始回避他的眼睛，甚至不再抬头看他，便以为自己上次蹭汗的事做得太过，碰到他底线了。可当他和男人道歉的时候，男人却只是用很微妙的表情和语气回了他一句没事，这便让刘昊然觉得很不对劲。可他刚想追问几句，男人就推开他下车了。之后的几天也一直是这样，刘昊然就纳闷了，如果没事那男人干嘛躲着他，要是有事那他们就把事说清楚啊！于是在男人又一次想逃跑的时候，刘昊然二话不说把人拽了回来摁进角落里。动作、姿势包括表情说实话都十分中二，就连刘昊然自己都有点尴尬，可男人却在那一瞬间莫名有些脸红，搞得刘昊然当场呆愣在地，脑袋瓜子像被什么敲了似的裂开一条缝来。

但他还没来得及沿那条缝把自己脑袋瓜子打开看看里面有什么呢，更重要的男人就从他怀里消失了。刘昊然懊恼地转身去追，却被满车的人群堵在身后，只能眼睁睁看着男人离自己远去。

不过这一追也不是完全没有收获，因为他看到男人捂着脸躲在了公交站后。

完了。那一刻刘昊然想。他好像不知不觉地遇到喜欢的人了。

只是刘昊然又总有种预感，自己可能刚要初恋就要失恋了。

而事实证明他很可能是对的，因为他已经有一个星期没看到男人了。如今占据了那个角落位置的是一个同校的女生，身材高挑，干净好看，和他曾以为自己会喜欢的类型一模一样，可他却一点兴趣都提不起来，甚至因为过分想见到男人而有些迁怒于她。

刘昊然还试过调整自己的出门时间，把前后半个小时内的车次都坐了一遍，哪怕上学迟到也没有关系，只要能再让他看见男人一切都值了。可他依然一无所获。

眼看都快一个月过去了，感觉希望越来越渺茫的刘昊然甚至低落得无心学习，不仅成绩有点下滑，就连以往能让他忘却一切烦恼的校队训练，他都变得心不在焉起来。结果他这个校队主力竟成了全队最后一个知道会有新老师来接替领队一职的人。可就在他苦涩自嘲的时候，堪称奇迹却狗血的一幕发生了。那个他朝思暮想的人，那个他以为自己这辈子很可能都再见不到的人，居然活生生地，面带微笑地，拘谨而又有礼貌地，从体育馆的大门跟着教练走了进来，然后在看到他时和他露出了一模一样的震惊表情。

刘昊然登时站了起来朝男人大步走去，而男人在呆愣半秒后也立刻转身逃跑。突然间体育馆里的众人都傻了，看到刘昊然一脸高兴地逮住了新领队老师时个个都神情恍然，等到他拽着人直接消失在训练场时更是都惊掉了下巴。然而在疑惑之中他们也好像明白了什么，毕竟刘昊然最近在单相思这事队里没有人不知道的，只是大家都没想到，这个故事最后还能以这么离奇的结局收场。

同样没想到的显然还有男人。只见他十分惊慌地缩在更衣间角落里，好好的一米八几大高个因为气势上的差距硬是被衬托出弱小无助可怜的味道来。

“你先听我解释！”男人本能地伸手安抚道，却被刘昊然一把扣住手腕摁在储物柜上那，哐当一声巨响把他震得连骨头都在麻。

“我不要你解释。”刘昊然盯着男人的双眼静道，嘴角仿佛有着若有似无的笑，他说，“我问，你答，不许说谎。”

男人看着本想要抗争，但或许又想起这里是刘昊然的地盘，所以最终还是妥协点头。

刘昊然这才松开他的手，却靠得更近了一些。男人顿时像锅巴一样贴在柜门上，双手抵着他的肩让他别再靠过来了。却话还没说完，就被刘昊然拦腰带进怀里，顿时两人近得不能再近，就差成负距离了。

男人的脸便又红了，视线闪躲着用力推开刘昊然的脑袋，动作的时候嘴上还不停喊着“你的汗！快擦擦！要滴到我身上了”之类的话。可刘昊然却低头干脆地蹭了他一脖子，并趁人本能地脱力时将他压紧在柜门上，顶着他的鼻子问道：

“你真的讨厌？”

男人颤抖着吸气，没有回应。他一定在想刘昊然只说了不许说谎没说不许保持沉默，但实际上这两者对刘昊然来说都没有区别。

于是他又将男人抱得更紧一些，在他本能的颤栗反应中，几乎将自己的嘴唇贴上男人的嘴唇。

“你知道我想你吗？”刘昊然又问。这次男人好像想摇头来着，但刚动就又停了下来，低头捂着自己的脸，神情十分挣扎。

刘昊然霎时觉得自己回到了他没能留住男人的那个早上，心里一紧便顾不上那么多地吻住男人的唇，在男人一次又一次地扭头躲开说不行的时候锲而不舍地追上去缠住他，直到他的舌头碰上了男人的舌头，直到他的心跳追上了男人的心跳。

顿时都有点站不住的人一起跌坐在地上。刘昊然勾着男人的腰，将他带倒在地，不安分的手顺着腰线一路抚摸下去。男人促喘了一声，仿佛害羞或是反悔地扭过身去，想要躲避，却被刘昊然顺势骑上后背，反而更无法挣扎。他的耳朵便一下红透，在上身衬衣被解开的时候扭动着把刘昊然蹭出一身火来。

刘昊然快无法隐忍地抱紧了男人。他十分渴望触碰男人的身体，或许是因为想要确认，想要知道男人是否真的不讨厌他甚至可能有那么一点点喜欢他。所以他褪去了男人的上衣，也拽掉了自己的背心，赤裸的胸膛带着细密的汗水贴上男人的后背。男人在那一刻说出了不字，可双手只是抓紧了被脱下的衬衣，刘昊然便觉得自己明白了。于是他陆续脱去男人和自己的其他衣服，持续抚摸或亲吻男人的身体。浓重的汗味因而与美丽的香水味缠绵交织在一起，顷刻间就让一切都变得色欲起来。

接着他就发现男人硬了。湿润的阴茎不断冒着前液，圆滑的柱身在他手中擦出黏腻的水声。与此同时他的阴茎也抵在男人身上，夹在他的臀肉中反复磨蹭细嫩的肉缝。

男人又开始说不，双手紧紧地攒着自己的衬衣，阴茎却是越来越湿。刘昊然觉得自己越来越明白了。他摸出润滑抹进男人的后穴，指尖抠挖湿软的嫩肉。男人咬着唇不发出一点声音，颤栗的穴道却渐渐开始规律收缩。刘昊然觉得差不多了，便抽出埋在穴内的手指，换上阴茎抵在穴口一点一点插进去。男人还是咬唇不出声，可屁股却翘得更高。刘昊然想他大概是彻底明白了，便一下插到最底，抓着男人的腰挺动起来。

男人一开始漏了两声呻吟，但很快又忍了回去。他抓起地上的衬衣，捂在嘴边甚至咬在嘴里，因隐忍而充血的部位从耳朵扩散到脖子乃至遍布全身。刘昊然看得入迷，觉得这样的男人和他熟悉的模样完全不同，像养在家里的小动物，纵使还有小脾气，却乖得几乎任他为所欲为。

因而在刘昊然把汗甩到男人背上的时候，一部分是他不小心的，另一部分确是他故意的。他知道男人可能很难接受这个，甚至料到了他会挣扎。但他仍一意孤行，一边激烈地动作着，一边肆意地流汗着。男人几乎要忍不住自己的声音，发酸的口齿甚至咬不住湿透的布料。刘昊然便直接夺走他的衣服帮他一把，同时将人翻到正面朝上，再一次进入他的身体。

这回男人可真真是无处可躲。湿热的眼眶装满了水泪，只要稍一眨眼就会有珠子自眼角滑落。而他的鼻头已经泛红湿透，也不知是被先前的眼泪打湿的还是被汗水沾湿的，总之衬得那颗鼻尖痣越发楚楚动人。刘昊然突然意识到自己可能要不行了，面对这样羞赧而美丽的男人，他根本无法控制自己的欲望。身下的动作只有遵照本能地越来越激烈，滚烫的身体也已经无法挽回地汗流浃背。他的身上已经没有一处是干的了，止不住的汗液就如雨滴一般不断溅落在男人的身上乃至脸上，甚至可能在他喘息的间隙落入他的口中滑进他的身体。

刘昊然也知道这些可能有些过了，即使是对没有洁癖的人来说也不是那么容易接受的。但事已至此，一切都无法停下。因而他只能吻住男人的双唇，用唾液代替汗液与他交缠不息，奢望能安抚他一些。

但当刘昊然情不自禁地射在男人体内的时候，他前面做的一切努力好像都白费了。男人在瞬间痉挛着收紧，像是兴奋不已却也像是惩罚。他们被锁在一起许久都无法分离，湿热的身体彼此相拥着留下一片黏腻。

他们后来又做了一回，在体育馆的淋浴间里。这一次他们的性爱就清爽了很多，做起来仿佛是另外一种截然不同的事情和感受，也是极其舒服的，可刘昊然发现自己更喜欢方才的潮热与黏腻，那感觉更加真实。

于是在之后的日子里，刘昊然总能听到男人发出让他先洗澡的抗议。但几乎每一次，他都会选择直接把汗湿的阴茎插进男人的后穴乃至他的嘴巴，逼迫着、锻炼着也是哀求着男人慢慢接受、习惯甚至爱上这样的性爱。男人总会被他气得鼻头发红，眼眶湿漉漉的，在快感与生理厌恶中不断交替着淫叫不断，直到大脑再分不清二者而迷糊坏掉，刘昊然便收获了一只不再对他有洁癖的家猫。

如今他和男人已经相恋半年，队里甚至校里的众人都习惯了他们连体婴般的身影，就连撞见他们在树林、校道乃至办公室接吻时都能面不改色地装没看到。因此刘昊然便忍不住越发放肆，常常在公共场合里没规没矩地宣示着自己对男人的所有权，总叫男人在一众学生面前露出与平时截然不同的害羞急躁却又温顺至极的模样。

刘昊然甚至不再满足于只在训练结束后的酣畅淋漓地与他一起流汗放松身体。就连午休的时间都要充分利用起来，美名其曰为赛绩加训。这时他们一般会躲在体育馆的办公室里忙活，男人手里拿着最新的训练表或者赛事流程，衣衫凌乱乃至浑身赤裸地躺在办公桌上，笔直的双腿被他折起压开，柔软的穴道被他抽插蹂躏。但有时他们也会玩点不一样的，刘昊然会让男人穿上自己晨练时换下来的汗湿运动服，或者让他换上从更衣间某个角落里翻出来的陈旧体操服，然后就着全套服装在空旷的训练场上，在软垫上，在跳马台上，甚至在体操杠上纵情肏他。男人总会湿红着眼睛骂他变态，然而软热的身体又总贪吃地吮个不停。

到了新学期开学的时候，刘昊然还学会了给男人戴各种装饰与小玩具。于是在男人因为顶替休产假的老师来到刘昊然的班上教学之后，大家不时就会看到男人在课上面泛潮红声音打颤，像是生病又像在发情。还有一些放学后折返的学生曾无意在本该无人的教室门口听到一些不该响起的声音。渐渐地大家便都知道了，以前还会管男人叫老师的刘昊然，现在都直接一口一个若昀，而以往总会骂刘昊然小变态的男人，现在甚至都叫起老公来了。

所以后来大家发现两人疑似同居，且张领队好像真成了刘昊然一个人的领队时，都已经不以为奇了。倒是张老师自己，在面对他们的时候还是会不好意思，每次刘昊然碰他的时候，哪怕只是最单纯的勾肩搭背，他都十会分抗拒地甩开他的手，即使明知道自己甩不掉，即使明明耳朵都已经红透了。所以大家有时总能听到刘昊然在感叹，说若昀这傲娇一般的性子大概是与生俱来的本能，真就跟猫一样，不管他怎么驯都驯不过来。不过这貌似应该带着埋怨口吻的话，刘昊然每次说起来都显得十分喜欢乃至炫耀，所以大家现在都习惯以白眼对待，有时看到他在张老师那边吃亏了也不觉得同情。

就这样，两人打打闹闹你来我往地一天天处着，不知不觉都在一起快一年了。也不知道今年的教师节礼物，刘昊然会给张老师准备什么。

完。


End file.
